a red scarf
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Dan sebuah syal berwarna senada dengan kemeja merah darahnya menjadi sebuah solusi —a 8059! (YamamotoxGokudera) fanfiction / night in your arms sequel / TYL-version! A little bit adult theme but no-lemon! Other warning inside!


**a red scarf**

**[ **_**night in your arms sequel **_**]**

**.**

_Dan sebuah syal berwarna senada dengan kemeja merah darahnya menjadi sebuah solusi_

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shonen-ai and 8059 (YamamotoxGokudera) pair. A little bit adult theme but no-lemon! Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**A/N :** Ciaossu! Walaupun nggak ada yang minta, saya malah terpikir untuk membuat sequel dari fanfic pertama saya di fandom KHR. Apa boleh buat, saya gatel pingin nulis sih! hahaha. Maaf kalau OOC, abal, aneh, dan berbagai ke-abnormalan lainnya. And for the readers… Enjoy!

* * *

Terbangun sendiri dari tidurnya, Gokudera mengerjapkan mata. Ia mengucek sedikit matanya yang terasa lengket dengan punggung tangan, lalu menangkap sosok pria dengan luka di dagu sedang memeluk dirinya, rupanya Yamamoto masih terlelap. Yah, tak aneh sih mengingat kemarin ia baru saja kembali dari misi, pasti ia sangat lelah.

Perlahan Gokudera melepas tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Membuat sang penjaga hujan mengernyit sedikit. "Hng, Hayato…" igaunya, matanya terbuka setengah; masih bergelut dengan kantuk.

"Tidur saja, Takeshi. Kau pasti lelah." Gokudera mengecup dahi kekasihnya. Yamamoto balas tersenyum, lalu tak lama suara dengkuran halus kembali terdengar.

Sang penjaga badai bangkit dari kasur, duduk di sisi kasur berukuran _king size_ itu sementara, meredakan pening akibat tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi tidur. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi saat ia meliriknya. Pukul tujuh nanti ada berkas yang harus ia dipenuhi pada _Vongola Decimo_. Oh, ia harus segera bersiap-siap.

Gokudera kembali menguap dengan langkah kaki diseret menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Yamamoto. Sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, setidaknya, ia harus mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu supaya segar.

Awalnya, matanya masih terasa lengket sebelum air dingin membasuh wajah; membuat ia tak bisa melihat jelas apa yang dipantulkan cermin di hadapannya. Tapi ada yang aneh begitu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dipantulkan oleh cermin…

Sejak kapan ada dua bekas bercak merah di lehernya? Padahal ia ingat sekali kalau malam sebelumnya ia tak memiliki bercak apapun di lehernya.

Jawabannya hanya ada satu… SI _YAKYUU-BAKA_ LAH PASTI PELAKUNYA!

Dengan geram, Gokudera membanting pintu kamar mandi hingga membuat pria yang sedang tertidur itu terbangun. Yamamoto bertanya setengah tertidur, nyaris terdengar seperti gumaman, "Hayato… apa yang kau lakukan di pagi-pagi begini…"

"Katakan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku semalam," tanya… ah, bukan, perintah Gokudera tajam. Tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja Yamamoto kuat.

"Eh?" Sang penjaga hujan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Otaknya masih belum bisa membedakan mana mimpi mana kenyataan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam, _yakyuu-baka_?!" Kali ini Gokudera membentak, berniat mencekik sang penjaga hujan di kasur, saat itu juga.

Yamamoto buru-buru merubah posisi menjadi duduk sebelum dicekik. Iris auburn nya sudah benar-benar bangun sekarang. "Tunggu, Hayato. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengamuk?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat ini?!" Gokudera menunjukkan dua bercak merah di leher jenjang putihnya.

Wajah sang penjaga hujan merona seketika, lalu mengalihkan pandangan sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya gugup, "itu… hahaha."

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh! Kau sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menggangguku, kan? Lalu ini apa?!"

"Itu… kecelakaan, hahaha. Lagipula kau tidak terbangun saat aku memberi 'tanda' itu di lehermu, Hayato. Jadi aku bisa dibilang tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

Aura hitam mulai menguar dari balik tubuh sang penjaga badai. Membuat Yamamoto menelan ludah, kekasihnya ini memang paling seram kalau sudah mulai mengamuk. "Oke, Hayato. Aku minta maaf," ucap Yamamoto, dikecupnya punggung tangan kanan Gokudera lembut, "lagipula, aku tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihatmu mengigau memanggil namaku dengan wajah yang sangat manis, hahaha."

Kedut kesal masih muncul di dahi sang penjaga badai, tapi semburat merah mulai muncul di pipi putihnya. "Arghhh! Jadi bagaimana dong sekaraang!?" Gokudera mengacak rambut keperakannya frustasi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau pergi?"

"Iya! Hari ini aku harus menyerahkan berkas penting pada _Juudaime_. Lalu nanti siang aku harus berangkat menemani _Juudaime_ pergi ke suatu tempat. Bahkan ini tidak bisa disembunyikan walau aku menaikkan kerah kemejaku! Makanya, kalau mau memberi 'tanda' sialanmu di leher, pikir-pikir dulu di tempat yang bisa disembunyikan. Dasar _yakyuu-baka _idiot!"

Yamamoto terkekeh mendengar omelan panjang Gokudera, "bagaimana kalau kau pakai hadiah yang kubawakan dari misi waktu itu? Warnanya cocok dengan kemejamu. Jadi mudah, kan?"

Sang penjaga badai nampak berpikir sejenak, "tumben otakmu berjalan dengan lancar, _yakyuu-baka_. Tapi, bu-bukannya aku mau pakai hadiah darimu, ya! aku cuma mau menutupi 'tanda' sialan ini…"

Sang penjaga hujan balas tertawa renyah. _Hee, tsundere-nya malah kumat_.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, _Juudaime_!"

"Oh, Gokudera-_kun_, selamat pagi. Eh, Gokudera-_kun_, kenapa kau memakai syal?" Sang _Vongola Decimo_ menatap tangan kanannya bingung di balik meja.

"Ehm, aku sedang… ingin berganti suasana saja, _Juudaime_."

"Oh, mencari _style_ baru, ya?"

"Iya itu! Benar sekali, _Juudaime_. Hahaha." Sang penjaga badai tertawa canggung.

Sang _Vongola Decimo_ –Sawada Tsunayoshi– hanya menatap Gokudera lekat dengan iris cokelatnya; mencari kebenaran dengan memperhatikan gelagat aneh tangan kanannya. Lalu menghela nafas, "baiklah. Oh, iya, mana berkas yang aku minta kemarin, Gokudera-_kun_?"

Lalu tangan kanan _Vongola Decimo_ itu pun melaksanakan tugasnya seperti biasa. Tidak mempedulikan 'tanda' yang diberikan sang penjaga hujan yang ditutupi oleh syal berwarna senada dengan kemeja merah darahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

[ 717 words story only ]

Thanks for reading!


End file.
